fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Free Life Pretty Cure!
Free Life Pretty Cure! (フリーライフプリキュア！''Furī Raifu Purikyua!) is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons. It will replace Super Smash Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. This season main theme is based on water, land and air. Story *Free Life Pretty Cure Episodes'' The Empress Kingdom is a parallel world to our world. This Kingdom has a very popular legend. In this legend, the Master of Weather tried to rule the Kingdom by sending his followers to take the light of the sun and steal everyone's freedom. Without the light of the sun, the inhabitants of Empress Kingdom can not live. Bevore he stole the light, three powerful warriors appeared. One fought with the power of water, one with the power of earth and one with the power of the sky. These warriors were called "Pretty Cure". They banished the Master of Weather and saved the Kingdom's sunlight. Some days ago, the Master of Weather returned. His new plan was it to take over all parallel worlds. To make sure that he will fail again, three fairies traveled to Tawamure and find the warriors of this legend. Characters Cures Mizugawa Mayumi (水側まゆみ Mizugawa Mayumi) / Cure Diving (キュアダイビング Kyua Daibingu) Mayumi is a nice young girl, who likes to swim. She is a member of the Water Club of her school. But she is very bad in every other kind of sports. She can gets distracted every easily. That's because she is bad at studying. Her alter ego is Cure Diving (キュアダイビング Kyua Daibingu). She holds the power of water. And is also connected to the water. Out of the trio, Mayumi is the best Cure who fights on and over water. Tochi Umeko (土地うめこ Tochi Umeko) / Cure Race (キュアレース Kyua Rēsu) Umeko is an outgoing, cheerful girl, who loves nature. She is a member of many sport clubs of her school. In her freetime she also likes to join races. She also likes just to sit in nature and enjoy the scenery. Her alter ego is Cure Race (キュアレース Kyua Rēsu). She holds the power of nature. And is also connected to it. Out of the trio, Umeko is the best Cure who fights on land. Kuki Amaya (空気あまや Kūki Amaya) / Cure Flight (キュアフライト Kyua Furaito) Amaya is an intelligent, sweet girl who skilled at paragliding. When she is focused on something, she will do it until the end. Amaya is good at studying and at sports. But she has kinda problem making friends. Her alter ego is Cure Flight (キュアフライト Kyua Furaito). She holds the power of wind. And is also connected to the air. Out of the trio, Amaya is the best Cure who fights while flying. Mascots Ocean (オーシャン Ōshan) Ocean is Cure Diving's partner. She ends her sentences with "~nami" Country (カントリー Kantorī) Country is Cure Race's partner. She ends her sentences with "~hana" Sunrise (サンライズ Sanraizu) Sunrise is Cure Flight's partner. She ends her sentences with "~kumo" Villains Raiu (ライウ Raiu) The main villain of this season. His name means Thunderstorm. Inabikari (イナビカリ Inabikari) The first villain who appears in this season. Her name means Lightning. Kaminari (カミナリ Kaminari) The second villain who appears in this season. His name means Thunder. Kirilari (キリラリ Kirirari) The third villain who appears in this season. Her name is based on the Japanese word for Fog. Tatsumaki (タツマキ Tatsumaki) The fourth villain who appears in this season. His name means tornado. Biyorizo (ビヨリゾ Biyorizo) The monsters created by the villains of this season. Their name is based on the Japanese word for weather. Other Characters Locations *'Tawamure' (たわむれ) *'Kyokudo Middle and High School' (極度中·高等学校) *'Empress Kingdom' (皇后王国) Items *'Style Charger' (スタイルチャージャー Sutairuchājā) - the transformation item of this season. The transformation speech is Go Go! Pretty Cure Ultra Charge! *'Water Pearl' (ウォーターパール U~ōtā Pāru) - Cure Diving's main weapon *'Earth Sword' (アースソード Āsu Sōdo) - Cure Race's main weapon *'Wind Instrument' (ウインドインストルメント Uindo Insutorumento) - Cure Flight's main weapon Trivia *This is the first Pretty Cure season, where all Cures are sporty and all Cures are older than 15. Gallery References Category:FairySina Category:FairySina's 3rd Generation Category:Free Life Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime